


What Prime Minister May Did

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: The event that transpired on the first night of Theresa and Philip May in 10 Downing Street





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a prompt by Susan from the comments section of my previous fic, "Territorial Disputes". I've been waiting for the opportunity to write Theresa May/Philip May fanfiction and I've finally taken the chance! Thank you to Susan and all the others who gave me that prompt on the comments section of my recent Lolitics fanfics.
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

Philip May found himself pinned on the bed of the Master’s Bedroom at 10 Downing Street. Part of him still feels overwhelmed about the fact that he’s now lying on a bed in 10 Downing Street – but most importantly. Overwhelmed by the fact that the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom is the one keeping him pinned on that very bed.

Given, he is married to the Prime Minister, after all, and this was their first night at 10 Downing Street. Since they didn’t have any children, they didn’t need to move to the 11 Downing Street apartment which had more rooms.

“Feeling excited, aren’t we?” the Prime Minister said as she gazed seductively on the man beneath her, “Don’t even think for a second that you can take control here. I may be in the bedroom and not in the cabinet room now – but I am not giving up control so easily.”

Next, the Prime Minister undid his tie, discarding it straight to the floor. Then his blazer came off, his top opened and his pants unzipped. She then planted a trail of kisses on his neck, seeing to it to elicit pleasure from him.

“Y-yes Prime Minister. I-I like that!” Philip said in a breathy voice as he squirmed because damn, he wanted to do the same to her badly! Unfortunately, he’s not in control right now so he is just reduced to watching her having her way with him.

Suddenly, the kissing stopped. The Prime Minister discarded her blazer first, before doing the same to her blouse and her skirt. All she was left wearing now was a leopard print bra and matching knickers that she bought from _What Katie Did_ prior to swearing in as Prime Minister. If that wasn’t enough, the said lingerie set she’s wearing is called Margaret.

Philip meanwhile, felt his jaw drop as he looked as his wife, the Right Honourable Prime Minister, in lingerie. Also, a part of him wanted to laugh at the fact that the leopard print obsession that the press accuses her of having went as far as her choices of lingerie.

“Anything funny, dear?” Theresa asked. Philip thought to himself, _she’s figured me out!_

“N-no. You look absolutely gorgeous!” Philip muttered, “You can give Cara Delevingne and Pia Wurtzbach a run for their money, even!”

“Come on dear, sit upright, your back against the headboard please.” And Philip complied to his wife’s request, moving over by the headboard of their bed and sitting upright. He was excited for what was to happen next.

Theresa wasted no time and climbed up the bed, crawling towards her husband. She then sat beside him and started teasing his boner with her fingers. Philip tried his hardest not to moan and so far, he was succeeding at that.

Sliding down his briefs with precision, his boner came flying out. “My…looks like this night just got _more exciting_!” and so, Theresa proceeded to run her fingers around his tip before blowing him. When she sensed that he was about to cum, she immediately stopped what she was doing.

Instead, she took her knickers off and slowly took Philip’s length inside her. As she slowly thrusted herself, she started leaving lovebites on her beloved – starting off by his chest and up to his neck. “A-are you sure my colleagues won’t see the marks you’re leaving on my neck?” Philip asked hesitantly.

“I cannot assure that, love.” Theresa cheekily remarked as she picked up her pace on thrusting herself on him. She then whispered to him, “However, feel free to leave a mark or two on me… _only if you dare_.”

And in that moment, Philip was quite sure that she was posing a challenge on him. A challenge that he opportunistically accepted. He wrapped his arms around her waist and went on to leave lovebites, starting up on her neck and down to her chest.

“Very naughty of you, Philip!” Theresa cheekily remarked once more as she pinched his cheek, “I guess I’ll have to cover up these marks on my neck with foundation tomorrow.” She added, giving him a peck on the lips afterwards.

“Can I at least have some too?” Philip asked, trying his best not to sound awkward, “L-like what I said, I’m quite concerned of my colleagues seeing all those marks you left on me.”

“Only if you help me out with the _finale_ tonight!” Theresa said as she pinched his buttocks, “Get to work boy! It takes two to tango, after all!”

Philip held on tightly to his wife as he thrust himself into her, keeping up with the rhythm that she has already set with her thrusting. A few more and they found each other coming and indeed, it was glorious – as glorious as Theresa’s victory in the Conservative Party elections.

Theresa then slumped on her husband after they both came, rolling over to the side afterwards. She then reached out for his arm, prompting him to cuddle her. As they always do after they make love.

In their post-coital haze, Theresa shifted her position so that now she faces her husband as he cuddles her. Philip looked at her endearingly at this moment, his heart full of pride for the woman he has fallen in love with.

“Here’s to five years more in this bed, darling.” Philip whispered as he brushed off the hair from Theresa’s face.

“Likewise, my love.” Theresa replied, “Five more years of making love on this bed and five more years of leading this country. After all _, sex is important but success is more important_ – if you recalled that debate you got me into.”

“Oh, I remember that one!” Philip excitedly said, “You were brilliant there and it was that moment I swore that I could see the next Prime Minister of the United Kingdom in you.”

“And the next Prime Minister of United Kingdom, I became.” Theresa then kissed her husband on the forehead, “Good night, love.”

“Good night to you, too.” Philip replied, placing a kiss on his wife’s forehead as well.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone wonders if the lingerie set I mentioned in this fanfic is real, [here is the proof of its existence](http://www.whatkatiedid.com/en_gb/products/193/margaret-lingerie)


End file.
